forgottenrealmsfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Predefinição:Etnia/doc
Esta predefinição é destinada a artigos sobre um grupo étnico, tribo, ou clã. Ele não deve ser utilizado para raças ou subraças. Para isso, use . Para grupos cuja afiliação não é baseada em parentesco, use . Todos os parâmetros exceto nome são opcionais; se deixados em branco, eles não aparecerão. Esta predefinição atribuirá à página a Categoria:Etnias exceto se a categorização for suprimida (ver abaixo). Uso | aparênciaF = | aparrefs = | nocat = true }} Um exemplo é mostrado à direita. ; imagem : Optional. Simply include the image filename, e.g., Chultan.jpg. ; legenda : Optional. A description of the image. It will automatically be italicized. ; nome : Required. The name of the ethnicity. ; raça : Optional. The race or subrace of which this ethnicity is a part (usually Humano). ; regiões : Optional. A list of regions in which the ethnic group is found. ; idioma : Optional. A list of languages spoken by this ethnic group. ; divindades : Optional. A list of deities worshiped by this ethnic group. ; classes : Optional. A list of classes and prestige classes favored by this ethnic group. ; genrefs : Opcional. A lista de referências para todos os campos acima. ; altura : Optional. How tall are members of this group? Measurements are, in keeping with the current standards in official sources, in U.S. customary units (yards, feet, and inches). (You may add metric units in parentheses.) ; comprimento : Optional. How long is a member of this group, if it is a long creature? Measurements are, in keeping with the current standards in official sources, in U.S. customary units (yards, feet, and inches). (You may add metric units in parentheses.) ; envergadura : Optional. If the creature has wings, how wide they are outstretched. Measurements are, in keeping with the current standards in official sources, in U.S. customary units (yards, feet, and inches). (You may add metric units in parentheses.) ; peso : Optional. How heavy is a member of this group? Measurements are, in keeping with the current standards in official sources, in U.S. customary units (pounds, ounces). (You may add metric units in parentheses.) ; pele : Optional. The range in skin colors for members of this group. ; cabelo : Optional. The range in hair colors for members of this group. ; penteado : Optional. Is a member of this group typically bald? Do they favor long beards? Do they braid their hair? ; penas : Optional. Feather color and distinctions, if the creature has feathers. ; olhos : Optional. The range in eye colors for members of this group. ; corpo : Optional. The typical build of a member of this group. Use such terms as "tall", "stocky", etc. ; distinções : Optional. Any other notable physical characteristics about members of this group that are not otherwise noted in the template. ; aparênciaM, aparênciaF : Optional. This is where you provide the appearance of the males and females of this ethnicity separately. this will create a tabbed box under the Appearance subsection so that each sex can have its own appearance attributes. Use the template, which takes the same appearance parameters above. | aparênciaM = | aparênciaF = ; aparrefs : Opcional. A lita de referências para os campos relacionados à aparência da etnia. ; nocat : Optional. Not shown above. Setting this to true will suppress the automatic generation of categories. Typically only used on documentations pages like this one. Apêndice Categoria:Documentação de predefinição